


A Little Bit of You Makes Me Your Man (Oh~)

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gine the Enabler, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ratings as Well, There's Honestly Both, Will Probably Add Individual Tag/Warnings to Each Chapter, au galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the lives of Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru; how they meet, fall in love, and drive everyone around them crazy. </p><p>And not necessarily in that order.</p><p>(A series of unrelated Oikuro drabbles...for the most part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Oikawa is Salty About That One Inch Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> After some prodding and encouragement (enablers, you know who you are), I finally decided to put together (most) of the Oikuro drabbles I have on Tumblr, give them a little minor editing, and post them as a collection on here. For the most part, each chapter is an independent entity and isn't in any way related to any of the others, unless otherwise indicated (you'll know which ones those are). 
> 
> All of these are still available on my Tumblr of course, and always feel free to look through my writing tag or ask tag there for more Oikuro content; there's plenty of stuff there that never makes it up here. ٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> So without further ado, here's the first one: 
> 
> Prompt: The one where Oikawa wears heels to one-up Kuroo's one inch height advantage on him. 
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

Kuroo wasn’t going to get the last laugh on this, oh no, because Oikawa didn’t forget, Iwa-chan could have told him that. All it had taken was one offhand comment made over breakfast, one unsolicited mug fetched from a shelf _just_ the barest inch out of his reach, and one kiss pressed into the crown of his hair to send him running to Makki, credit card poised and ready.

He’s totally prepared to lord it over Kuroo too, so he’s waiting with them on for Kuroo to come back to their dorm after his shift, but really, Kuroo barely notices the proud smirk or the extra two inches Oikawa now has on him because his eyes immediately drop down, slowly inching up from the ivory straps crisscrossing his feet all the way up his bare legs to the point where they disappear into the legs of his shorts and is he wearing one of his shirts too…?

Oikawa really only gets to enjoy the fact that he’s taller than Kuroo for maybe a minute or so, because he finds himself on his back pretty quickly, and then his shiny new heels are up in the air for the rest of the night. 


	2. The One Where Oikawa Plans a Naughty Surprise~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa plans a surprise, Kuroo plans his study group.
> 
> Predictably, they choose the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oikawa waiting for Kuroo to come home in lingerie or something and just as he's about to open the door he realizes Kuroo has people (not friends) with him HAHAHA 
> 
> Rated: Teen (Mature-ish theme)
> 
> Additional Tags: Lingerie

Oikawa had been planning for this day for WEEKS, and it hadn’t been easy okay, because Kuroo was sharp, so he had to have his order shipped elsewhere (to Yahaba’s dorm, specifically, bless his heart), and then it didn’t even fit and he ended up changing his mind about the color so he had to send it back and wait for the updated order (Kyoutani walked into the dorm, saw Oikawa holding a babydoll up to his chest, and then walked right out).

So now here he was, perched on their kitchen counter, waiting for Kuroo to come home with the most seductive face he had at his disposal….and then Kuroo walks in with his study group.

They all just stare at each other for a beat -Oikawa went the whole mile okay, with his sheer black negligee, lacy panties and the matching thigh-highs with the garters, obviously they were all going to stare, and he’d be understanding later, but in that moment all he did was squeak and bolt for their room.

Meanwhile, Kuroo is just standing there, with his stomach and jaw somewhere on the floor, and his study group is great, really, they just pat him on the back, one of them whispers that he’s a lucky bastard, and then they leave, just in time for Kuroo to come to his senses and realize that his boyfriend is in their bedroom, probably already on their bed (hiding under the covers), in lingerie. He runs.

(It does take him a while to coax Oikawa out from under the covers, but really, the tousled, flushed look just adds to the appeal. He spends the next few hours enthusiastically showing Oikawa exactly how much he appreciated his surprise.)


	3. The One Where Oikawa (Accidentally) Channels his Inner Bianchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oikawa (trying) to make Kuroo some homemade chocolates.  
> Rated: General Audiences

Oikawa pouts, but, predictably, the charred lumps in front of him remain unmoved. They're probably irreparably burnt, but at least they're still recognizable as chocolates. Unlike the first batch.

He shivers.

He picks up his phone and with a few taps, he has the Seijou group chat open. After a few seconds of careful deliberation, he's sending an SOS message, entirely composed of a long line of sad emoticons, fire, a chocolate bar, and then an oven. 

To no one’s great surprise, the responses immediately start rolling in, either LOL’s, laughing emoticons, words of encouragement, and a few questions about whether or not he’d actually set the kitchen on fire. (Iwaizumi asks him if he needed to go over with the fire extinguisher again, and really, he's such a a drama queen, that was only once...twice...maybe five times.)

TO EVERYONE’S GREAT SURPRISE THOUGH, Kyoutani ends up sending a long post with step by step instructions on how to make a batch of chocolate without “fucking it up so badly.”

Oikawa decides to leave the teasing to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, for once; Kuroo’s chocolate needs time to set and cool before he gets there, after all.

Unfortunately, the chocolate ends up WAY too bitter -he was trying to make it semi-dark because Kuroo liked dark chocolate- but he gives it to Kuroo with such a bright smile and he looks so hopeful, that Kuroo eats it anyway even though he knows it’s going to be a bad idea. He ends up choking and Oikawa’s next message to the group chat is a series of crying emoticons and  **“I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND.”**  

Once he recovers, Kuroo never lets him live it down.


	4. The One Where Kuroo Steps on Oikawa's Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Suga's fault. 
> 
> (Kuroo sends him a fruitbasket later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kuroo accidentally stepping on Oikawa's glasses and Oikawa doesn't have contacts or an extra pair with him.
> 
> Tagged: General Audiences
> 
> Additional Tag: Velma-level blind Oikawa, Kuroo the Trusty Stead

They have no one to blame but Suga.

Who else could they blame, when he'd organized the entire thing and being pragmatic, he absolutely  _had to_  call together people he KNEW were smart, so Kuroo and Oikawa end up there too, and Kuroo brings Bokuto (to Daichi’s great exasperation). 

And of course, you put the captains and -some vices- together, and you’re going to have Chaos™. And you can't have Chaos™ without some horsing around, and Bokuto is just TOO enthusiastic and Oikawa ends up getting jostled just this side of too hard and his hipster glasses slide right off his face. And as luck would have it, before Oikawa can even let out one indignant yelp, Kuroo is stumbling back and  _CRACK_ , his foot lands right onto the lenses.

There’s a deep horrified beat of silence before Kuroo is tripping all over himself, apologizing -he fucked up, he definitely fucked up, damn it, Oikawa was so cute too…,- and he’s offering to make it up to him  _“however he wants”_ before Iwaizumi can stop him.

And yeah, Oikawa is upset -he _liked_ those glasses- but there was  _no_  way he was going to let a statement like  _that_  go without biting. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m just  _so_  blind without them…you’re going to have to lead me until I can get my extra pair.” And he’s holding his hand out like a smug little shit, and Iwaizumi would have definitely thrown a textbook at him already, if Suga hadn’t been holding his arm down. 

But Kuroo surprises them all when he just goes, “I’ll do you one better,” and he turns around and crouches, waving at Oikawa over his shoulder. “Well, hop on.”

And both Daichi and Iwaizumi just call it quits right then and there because Oikawa just looks way too happy with himself on the way back, clinging tightly to Kuroo’s neck and loudly cooing about how Kuroo’s hair was tickling him the entire time. 

(Iwaizumi tells him he’s being embarrassing, but he got Kuroo’s number in the end, so who’s laughing now, Iwa-chan?)


	5. The One Where Shower Sex Isn't Quite What Everyone Makes it Out to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kuroo try for a quickie in the shower.
> 
> It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oikuro in the shower and things are getting steamy and then someone gets shampoo in their eyes. XD
> 
> Rated: Mature (for context)
> 
> Additional Tags: Shower sex

They’re in Oikawa’s shower, and they’re actually trying to be quick for once because they have to go downstairs and spend the rest of the day with Oikawa’s family (cockblocking little nephew, Kuroo _swears_ he knows; there's knowledge beyond his years in those big all-seeing eyes), so Oikawa suggested showering together to “save time.”

Oikawa is not very subtle.

(Kuroo thinks it's hilarious; their friends, not so much.)

So here they are, with Oikawa is rubbing his shampoo into Kuroo’s hair, ignoring Kuroo’s grumbles about how it even  _smells_  unnecessarily expensive, and then he’s rubbing his hands down Kuroo’s chest, slowly, only smiling when Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at him and asks, “What about being quick?” 

And Oikawa just leans in close, hands going lower as his lips curl higher. “Oh, I think Tetsu-chan is going to be quick.”

Things start escalating quickly from there, skin sliding against skin, sharp words being hissed out through clenched teeth, fingers digging into thighs and shoulders…

...and then Kuroo starts yelling because Oikawa’s stupidly expensive and overly fragrant shampoo is slipping down his forehead into his eyes and it  _BURNS_ , oh my God,  _HIS_  shampoo doesn’t burn like this when it gets in his eyes, holy  _SHIT_.

Needless to say, Iwaizumi gets a very solemn text later just reading,  _“Do you think Tetsu-chan will still love me even if he can’t see me?”_  

_**“No, your shitty personality is going to drive him away, for sure.”** _

_“RUDE, IWA-CHAN."_


	6. The One Where it's Quite Obvious that Kuroo has a Leg Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa’s simultaneous biggest pet peeve and biggest guilty pleasure is the fact that Kuroo can be so single-minded when it comes to his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Oikawa being tied up and crying for a little of attention, but Kuroo is just too focused in his job~
> 
> Rating: Mature (*cue Careless Whisper*)
> 
> Additonal Tags: Kuroo got a Leg Fetish™, Oikawa pretends he's not into it, Mentions of bondage

Oikawa’s simultaneous biggest pet peeve and biggest guilty pleasure is the fact that Kuroo can be so single-minded when it comes to his legs. Like, he loves the attention and the fact that he can drive Kuroo crazy with what really is just the barest flash of his thighs, but sometimes, Kuroo just won’t focus anywhere else, even when he’s pulling his hair, or crying out.

As much as Kuroo likes Oikawa when he’s desperate and wanting, he’d also like to keep his hair into old age, so sometimes when he’s feeling too grabby he ties his hands to the headboard and just goes wild on him, running his hands up his calves, pressing soft kisses onto the sensitive skin on the underside of his knees, sucking marks onto his thighs, rubbing his stubble against his inner thighs until they’re red and burn under his lips.

And Oikawa really, really hates how much he loves it after all. (And Kuroo’s stupid smug grin after he stops shaking from his orgasm.)


	7. The One Where it's the Aliens' Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo should have really know better than to do anything but make a vaguely disinterested noise when Oikawa starts talking about aliens.
> 
> (Not that he regrets it in the end though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oikuro in a heated argument and they're yelling and their faces get closer together cuz they're trying to one up the other and they end up staring at each other's lips.
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Additional Tags: The Aliens™ Made Them Do it

It all started when the aliens attacked.

Okay, it was more accurate to say that it started with Oikawa, and his inability to keep his space/alien nerdom to himself. All it had taken was one offhand comment about some sighting over Norway the night before and Kuroo was making some small dismissive noise before anyone else at the table could speak up, and oh shit, he might as well have outright insulted Oikawa’s serve or his mother for how quickly Oikawa got in his face. 

Now, Kuroo is normally pretty composed and lets things go pretty easily, BUT HE'LL DAMNED IF THIS PRETTY BOY IS GOING TO COME INTO HIS HOUSE-

_(”We’re in the dining hall, Kuro-,”_

_“Still counts!”)_

-AND CAUSE A SCENE ON  _HIS_  TURF…so he gets right back in his face.

Honestly, they’re not sure what they’re arguing about anymore after a few minutes -it’s not like Kuroo _doesn’t_  believe there’s some sort of life out there, he’s just not sold on the idea of little green ( _”Grey!”_ ) men crash-landing in New Mexico or making crop circles,- and they’re literally just shouting random things at each other now-

_(”YOUR HAIR IS RIDICULOUS-,”_

_“LOOK WHO’S TALKING, THE MISSING MEMBER OF THE BACKSTREET BOYS-,”)_

-and they’re practically breathing each other’s air now and all they can focus on is how pink and slick each other’s lips look, how red and plump the skin looks when Oikawa digs his teeth into them in anger, or how they stretch almost obscenely when Kuroo smirks sharply…

…So really, no one should have shouted as loudly as they did when Oikawa and Kuroo went from yelling to staring at each other for a beat, and then to making out almost as aggressively as they’d been arguing. It was a natural escalation. Naturally. 

(They get kicked out of the dining hall for making a scene, with both the argument and the PDA. They end up at Oikawa’s dorm where he puts on one of his alien documentaries to “enlighten” Kuroo, and really, they just end up getting to third base on the couch instead. Iwaizumi almost kills them.)


	8. The One Where Oikawa is a Disney Princess and Kuroo is Definitely Not a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds himself tied to a chair in a (stupidly) stair-less tower, with a (ridiculously) long-haired boy waving a frying pan at him, and a (very rude) lizard-snake-thing perched on his shoulder.
> 
> What is his life.
> 
> (AKA, Tangled AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this wasn't even prompted; I was just having a conversation with Sarah ages ago and wrote this. XD
> 
> Rating: General Audiences (Like all wholesome Disney films)
> 
> Additional Tags: Tangled AU, Oikawa the Disney Princess, Kuroo the Thief, Iwa-chan the Unwilling Disney Animal Companion

“So,” Tooru flipped some of his hair out of his eyes with a very blatantly well-practiced flick of his neck. “What do you say, Bad Thief-kun?”

Tetsurou blinked blankly at him. “Meh. I pass.”

_“What?!”_ Well, that was an unpleasant shriek. Tetsurou wished he had a free hand to rub his ears with. “Why not?!”

“Look,” Tetsurou drawled, leaning back in his chair as casually as a bound man could manage. “I have better things to do with my time than babysit a coddled mama’s boy, you know? It’s a rough world out there.”

“I can take care of myself!” Tooru stomped his foot, immediately yelping when he stepped on a piece of his hair. The green-lizard-thing on his shoulder actually rolled its eyes.

Tetsurou snorted. “I can tell. My answer’s still no. Besides, I have an image to uphold.” He made a show of dragging his eyes up and down the length of the other boy’s body. “Blond doesn’t suit you, Princess.”

“Well,” He didn’t like that smile. He could already tell there was a history of manipulation behind that sweet curl of his lips. “I think it’ll look JUST great with your little crown, don’t you? I’m sure Mother will think so too. Oh, but she’s not really materialistic. Goes against the lifestyle, you see? Maybe she’ll take it into town to sell?”

This manipulative son of a-.

“Alright,” Tetsurou sighed, casting his gaze up at the wood-beam ceiling. Why him? “Alright, you can come with me. Just, untie me and get your snake off of me.”

“He’s a chameleon,” Tooru corrected haughtily, swinging the pan around his hand. “And his name is Iwa-chan.”

Tetsurou turned to look at the chameleon, and was met with a really unimpressed looking set of narrow black eyes and…

“Is, is it flicking me off?” He asked incredulously.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru scolded, snatching the green animal up and bringing it up to eye-level, shaking a finger in its face. “Don’t be rude to Bad Thief-kun! He’s our guide out of here.” It just flicked him off too.

What the hell was Tetsurou getting himself into?


	9. The One Where Only One of Them is a Small Town Boy, But They Both Took the Afternoon Train, Going Specifically into Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma had warned him that it was going to be "one of those days," but you know what? Kuroo really can't find it in himself to mind when it means he ended up with a pretty stranger right in his personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oikuro meeting on a train in Tokyo like Oikawa is checking out the university he's going to and Kuroo just wants to go out & it's crowded AF and they're pressed tightly together
> 
> Rated: General Audiences
> 
> Additional Tags: The Title is a Journey Reference and I am Not Sorry, Crowded Train, Kuroo saw an Opportunity and He Took It

Kuroo's on the train, standing up because of course he gave his seat up to an older woman ages ago (he’s a gentleman like that), entertaining himself by watching the train get more and more full, and the people get more and more disgruntled, like the overcrowding was something new and not a staple of Tokyo's train line.

He's absently wondering if it’s going to be  _“one of those days”_ -Kenma had said it was going to be when he refused to accompany him and he had just assumed it was Kenma being Kenma, but now he’s starting to seriously consider the possibility that his best friend might be psychic or something,- when the door opens and holy shit, that guy is really pretty, and this pretty boy unfortunately chooses to stand closer to the door, but it’s still close enough for Kuroo to be able to see his long eyelashes, his big round eyes, and and to determine that his lips are probably very soft just from the way they push out into a lush pout when he starts squinting at map, and yup, what a good decision it was coming out today.

But then it starts getting even more crowded -look at that Kenma _was_  right after all- because within the next three stops, this pretty stranger has been herded away from the door by the incoming rush of apathetic people in business suits who obviously don’t care about a possibly lost teenage boy and before he knows it, Kuroo has him pressed all along his his side, and he’s blinking down at an equally embarrassed pair of brown eyes. The Pretty Boy mumbles an apology with a tight obviously well-practiced smile, but when the train lurches to a stop again he falls forward -they’re pretty much in the dead center of the cabin, Kuroo holding onto one of the few overhead handholds- and Kuroo's turning to brace him before he can really think it through, and yup, now he has this boy plastered all along his front and wow, he was pretty sure his heart was going to explode, but what a way to go. 

And now they’re stuck looking at each with awkward expressions as even more people push their way on and now they’re literally chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and Kuroo had to say something because he might actually have an aneurysm if he just continued looking at those doe eyes and that pretty little mouth.

“Uh, you can hold on. To me. If you want. I don’t mind.”

_**ABORT** ,_ ** _ABORT_** _,_  since when does his inner voice spit out shitty come ons -to people that AREN’T Bokuto-?! But all this pretty stranger does is blink, once, twice, before his lips curl up into a really smug little smirk that shouldn’t be so attractive but is, and then-,

“Why, do you always use those lines on the train?” But he’s curling a hand into the front of his jacket and settling the other one on his shoulder, so hey, maybe they _did_ work.

“Only for the really pretty ones,” And oh look, Kuroo’s brain is actually broken, but it must be okay, because there’s an unfairly cute pink flush spreading across the other boy’s face and although he ducks his head -as much as he can anyway- Kuroo can totally see the much more flattering shy quirk of his lips. “I’m Kuroo, by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Oikawa Tooru.” And he’s laughing a little as they get jostled again, peering up at him with an amused smile fresh on his face. “Sorry about this. I’m not from here; I didn’t know it got this bad.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m used to it.” What the hell, what did he have to lose, “…But if you let me take you out to coffee, I’d probably feel better anyway.”

And this pretty stranger -Oikawa Tooru- just looks at him in shock for a beat before bursting out in peels of laughter, but he’s not trying to push him away soooooo- “I don’t think that’s how it works, Kuroo-kun.”

Kuroo shrugs and offers him a lopsided smile. “Was worth a shot.”

“…I didn’t say no.” 

_Definitely_  a great idea to come out today.


	10. The One Where Oikawa Almost Kills Kuroo (And Kuroo Almost Thanks Him For It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's on his back staring at the sky, and what the fuck just happened and his ears are kinda ringing and oh shit he may have a concussion, when his vision is suddenly blocked by the MOST BEAUTIFUL face he has ever seen, HOLY SHIT, 10/10, would get hit by a speeding motorcycle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kuroo (yes Kuroo) being late to class so as he's running across the street he gets hit by a motercycle driving Oikawa that's speeding in school zone cuz he's late too
> 
> Rating: Teen (Content and language, I suppose)
> 
> Additional Tags: Reckless Driving, Nonchalance Concerning Possible Medical Emergency, Kuroo Has No Regard For His Own Life (be better than him, kids)

Kuroo finds himself staring at the clouds before it really sinks in that something is probably not right with this picture, mostly because he's _sure_ that he had been upright a few seconds ago, and on his way to class.

He's on his back staring at the sky, and what the fuck just happened and his ears are kinda ringing and oh shit he may have a concussion, when his vision is suddenly blocked by the MOST BEAUTIFUL face he has ever seen, HOLY SHIT, 10/10, would get hit by a speeding motorcycle again just to continue seeing those beautiful doe eyes and that perfectly rounded face. 

He’s literally just lying there, gaping, and this angel is starting to look more and more freaked out and oh, he’s saying something because his lips -pretty, pretty lips- are moving faster and his hands are suddenly in his line of vision waving around, and his fair skin is looking more ashen than is probably healthy.

“Oh my God, are you okay? Can you hear me? I swear I didn’t see you, and-”

“-Am I dead?” Kuroo interrupts him, slurring _just_ a little. “I don’t think I mind being dead if all the angels look like you.” And oh look, the angel’s cheeks are starting to turn pink. They match his lips.

“-And now you have brain damage, oh my God. Wait, are you seeing a light? Don’t go towards the light!”

“The only light ‘ere is ‘ou,” _Nailed it,_ he thinks happily when the angel blinks down at him for a beat. 

“Okay, okay you’re delusional, that’s fine, I guess,” The angel is running his hands through his hair. “I can’t take you to the hospital on my bike, but, uh.” He blinks at him again. “Hey, do you remember your name?”

“God, you’re so pretty.” The angel’s lips twitch like he's fighting a smile.

“That’s not a name, but thank you.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can call me _whateeeeever_ you want.” He’s distantly aware that he’s starting to sound like Bokuto when he’s sleepy, but whatever, life is short, might as well enjoy it. “Do angels have names?”

“I guess you’re not dying any time soon if you’re this coherent,” The angel mutters before shooting a harassed smile at him. “I don’t know about the angels, but my name is Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Oikawa Tooru. I like it.”

“Thank you, but really, I think we need to get you to a hospital-”

“But I don’t want to go.”

“Why not?!”

“Then I won’t see you anymore.”

“Oh my fu-, Look, I’m not an angel. I’m just a poor university student who was late to class. Look, I’ll be there when you wake up, but we need to get your head checked out NOW.”

“Promise?”

“Yes! Now let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> These all probably read as very stream-of-conscience-like, and that's because that's usually my Tumblr-drabble writing style. I hope that doesn't make them too hard to follow. :P
> 
> [Join the Dark Side](http://mapacheluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
